Classified Irish
by Indigo Foxx
Summary: DISCONTINUED SesshomaruXKagome
1. Chapter One

**Classified Irish**

**Summary: Twins. Opposites. One was fat. The other thin. One was kind. The other was cruel. One bullied. The other the bully. A six year separation and reunion in high school. A huge change.**

**Summary of Chapter: I'm not telling! Hehehehe!**

_Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; Bee/Koga; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha_

_Rin/Kohaku; Ayame/Kagura; Jakoutsu/Brett _

**Rated: T for now! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

_**Indigo: AHHHH!….TO ZEE STORY /**__Hits glowing GREEN button/ __**Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**_

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!_

_**Chapter One**_

A chubby sixth grade girl walked into the house with tears streaming down her face. She had her hands bandaged and her cheek was covered with as small Band-Aid. A girl in the same grade strolled in, shoving the other into the wall. She was thin, mean, cruel, and nasty. At least that's what her twin thought.

"Oh sweetie! What wrong?!" Her mother asked holding the girl tenderly.

"Some boys were mean to me, they called me ugly and fat." She lied, sniffling. She was threatened by her twin if she told their mother she'd make the beatings worse. Her mother held her close and stroked her ebony hair lovingly.

"How about we have dinner with Kikyo now, you need to eat to stay healthy Kagome." Her mother said taking her hand. Kagome smiled lightly and then looked at Kikyo who was glaring at her with jealousy. Kagome sat in her chair and her mother served the two girls before she served herself.

They said prayers and began to eat. Kagome ate in silence listening to Kikyo brag about her not so perfect grades. The teachers fawned over Kikyo even though Kagome had straight A's. It's just that they didn't like the way she looked.

"I'm done mother, may I be excused?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes dear, go on and do what you want." Her mother said and Kagome walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked at her reflection as she brushed her teeth and frowned. She had shoulder length midnight black hair. Brown eyes that shone dully with sadness and hurt. Her face was still extremely babyish, and she hated that. She still hadn't lost her baby fat. It sucked. She finished brushing her teeth, washed her hands, and walked to her room quietly. She entered her room and shut the door, making sure it was locked before she grabbed a random book off her bookshelf.

She crawled into bed and reached for her white stuffed animal. It was a dog. And the boy she liked was a white inu youkai so she named him fluffy, as his younger half-brother donned the boy. Tears welled in her eyes and she snuggled the dog. He didn't even acknowledge her. Though he didn't acknowledge Kikyo either. Just once she wished the heir to the west would look at her. Only once.

"Fluffy the ice-prince, cold as can be. Sometime-just once I wish he'd notice me." She whispered her little poem she made up. She wished she was pretty like her twin sister, maybe then he'd just cast her one tiny look. His friends were mean to her and called her names until he walked away, the group following faithfully.

Sango and Miroku were her only, and best friends. They weren't at school today due to the field trip they had to the museum. So Kikyo had taken advantage of that opportunity and hurt her.

The students just laughed at her as she cried and the boy she liked just looked off into the distance. Kagome sighed as she read 'Sleeping Beauty'. A beautiful young woman, red rosy lips, hair of gold, and she gets kissed by a prince. How depressing…. Kagome growled lightly and shut the book, putting it on the bedside table. Snuggling under the covers with fluffy she turned out her lamp, slowly drifting off into her nightmares. 'I wish something wonderful would happen, something that would make Sesshomaru-san notice me.'

The next morning she awoke to the pounding noise on her door, an angry pre-teen on the other side.

"Come on! Mom has an announcement to make!" Kikyo growled and Kagome brushed her hair, opening the door to get hit on the arm. The twins walked out and into the living room where their mother sat with her hands folded in her lap over an envelope. They sat down and Kagome said good morning.

"Kagome? I have something to tell you, or rather show you." Their mother said and handed her the opened envelope. Kagome pulled out the letter and read it quickly, gasping in shock.

"I'm going to Ireland? Is this the reason you had me study their culture and language?" Kagome asked with wide brown eyes and her mother nodded smiling. Kikyo snatched the papers from her and sneered angrily.

"What?! Why should this **fat brat** go?! I'm the pretty one!" Kikyo yelled and their mother, Aya gasped in shock, Kikyo's true nature was revealed.

"Pretty doesn't have anything to do with language and grades Kikyo! Your sister is going to Ireland for six years! To learn because she has straight A's! And your sister still hasn't lost her baby fat yet! She **is** beautiful! Go to your room right now!" Her mother snapped and Kikyo threw the papers at Kagome storming off in a rage.

"I'm sorry about that Kagome dear, now you'll be departing from Japan in two days, so you best get packing. I don't know what I'm going to do for the next six years…Promise you'll call?" Aya asked with tears misting her eyes.

"I will mother. Thank you for loving me so much." Kagome said and kissed her cheek before she raced off to her room. She was smiling brightly as she packed her things she'd need. She was getting away from Kikyo! No more teasing or bullying! Finally!

Two days later Kagome's alarm went off and she slapped it, packing Fluffy into her carry-on bag. She was already dressed, and very excited as she braided her hair and pinned it up with a clip. She wore some baggy jeans and a long green and white striped sweater. She quickly fixed her father's necklace and grabbed her duffel bag racing down the stairs with a big grin. Her mother chuckled and gave her a hug, Kikyo rolled her eyes.

Kikyo had to admit she'd miss her twin a little. Okay a lot. Even though she picked on her, Kagome was always nice and was there for her; A shoulder to cry on when she was stressed out. Sango and Miroku were probably at the airport with their families. Sango most likely was twitching and shaking Miroku asking questions like these in rapid-fire: What if she doesn't come? What if she gets lonely? What if the plane crashes?! Where are my skittles?!?!

Kagome giggled and ate more of her breakfast. A little while later they got into the car and drove off to the airport. Kagome stared out the window watching the buildings fly by and clutched her carry-on bag tighter. She was truly excited. Ireland! She watched the scenery and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Kagome wake up!" Aya said and she sat straight up in the car, spotting the airport just a few meters away. They walked in, got the tags and ticket, walked down the way and climbed up the stairs to enter the monorail. They found flight twenty three and Sango raced over, skittle bag in hand and glomped her best friend.

"We only have five minutes left with you for the next six years!" Sango whined and kissed her cheek, holding her close.

"Yeah, we'll miss you Kagome." Miroku said and hugged her, kissing the other cheek. Kagome hugged their parents and her mother, but what she did next shocked them the most. She had hugged Kikyo and firmly planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kikyo was stiff for a few seconds but became teary-eyed and embraced her twin tightly. As they separated each of them sent each other a soft, sisterly smile.

"I'll miss you silly-head." Kikyo said and ruffled her twin's hair playfully.

"I-I'll miss you too Kikyo." Kagome said as a few tears slipped down her face.

"All passengers for flight twenty three please board, unaccompanied minors first please." Kagome waved goodbye and walked to the woman, handing her the ticket in her hand. "Alright darling, follow me."

Kagome was walking away from the group when she stopped and looked back, burning the image into her mind for the next six years. More tears slipped down her face and the flight attendant took her hand tenderly and the woman smiled.

"Bye.." Kagome breathed.

"BYE KAGOME!" The group chorused loudly as tears raced down their faces._(God! I'm starting to cry! I'm a sap! A sap I tell you!)_ The plane was loaded and was pulling out. Kagome caught one last glimpse of her family before they pulled away, lifting off into the sky. She pulled Fluffy out and snuggled him. She wished Sesshomaru was there to say goodbye but he wasn't. And she fell asleep.

A day later:

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly. Welcome to Ireland." The man said again and some people cheered. Kagome was awakened by a flight attendant and she put Fluffy away neatly, making sure his head stuck out of her tote bag. Kagome buckled in and smiled at the woman passing by. As the plane descended she giggled at the tingly feeling in her stomach. She felt them land and pull up to the gate a little while later.

"You may take off your seatbelts and exit in an orderly fashion. Unaccompanied minors should wait for a flight attendant to escort them out." The man said and sighed in relief, making people laugh. She followed his instructions and an attendant walked over, taking her hand tenderly.

"That was excitn' wasn' it?" She said, her Irish accent heavy.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet my new family for the next six years." Kagome said and the attendant look at her surprised as they exited the plane.

"Six years? Who would have though' 'bout that." She chuckled and they walked into the building. "Do you see your sign or anythin'"

Kagome looked around and saw a little fox girl with dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes waving frantically hopping in place. She had fox ears that were twitching and wiggling on her head and a fox tail that was sleek yet fluffy. She wore a baby blue and white striped tank top and her hair was straight, yet it flared out at the waist. Her pants were flares and had holes in the knees. Her hands had small black gloves covering them and she wore a diamond skull on a chain necklace, it went do to mid-chest.

"Um. I think that might be my sign." Kagome giggled and pointed at the girl who was now dancing from foot to foot, squealing in delight. They walked over and Kagome was hugged hyperly.

"Hi! I'm Bridget! Bee for short! It's finally nice to meet you!" Bee said in her best Japanese, though it was heavily laced with her Irish accent. She was pulled off by a fox man who looked to be in his early twenties and he had green eyes and red hair.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Aidan, Bridget's father. We'll be takin' care of you." Aidan said and flashed her a friendly smile.

"I'm Bridget's mother Kyna. It's a pleasure meetin' you after such a long wait." Kyna said hugging her as her fox tail swayed happily. She had bright blonde hair and green eyes that shimmered with joy.

"It's really great to meet you! I'd like you to meet Fluffy!" Kagome said and brought Fluffy out of the tote bag. Bee squealed and hugged Fluffy and the parents chuckled out a hello.

They picked up her duffle bag and walked down the stairs to the ground floor of the airport talking about their home and the rolling green hills as far as the eyes could see. Aidan, once at the van, struck a fencing pose and pressed the unlock button, the back door sliding open. Kagome and Bridget giggled. Kagome had found out they had just arrived at the airport twenty minutes before the plane, timing it perfectly.

"To home!" Aidan said heroically and pulled off, turning on the cd player to the Irish version of Afi's song _'Miss Murder'_. Kagome and Bridget squealed in delight and played the air guitar along with the music.

'Fox's sure have a sense of humor!' Kagome thought and sang along with the fox family. 'This going to be great!'

Six years later, a young woman with dark blonde hair and fox ears crept into her best friend's room. A mischievous glint in her eyes. She saw her sleeping victim and smiled in a predator fashion. Kyna had announced a month ago that they would all be moving to Japan in order to keep the sisterly bond the two shared alive and well. They also announced that Aya had expanded the house in the shrine more so the fox family could be part of the family also, of course they chipped in a lot!

"WAKE UP KAGOME! WE'RE **MOVING** TODAY! MWAHAHAHAHA!" She shouted and her friend fell screaming out of the bed. Aidan was in the doorway laughing hardly at the daily ritual. No matter what it never got old. Bee would yell something random and Kagome would scream falling off the bed. By now Aya was unpacking their things and sorting them into rooms.

Kagome smacked her sister's arm and Bee pouted cutely, her fox ears disappearing and turning into elfin ears. "That was **mean** Bee."

"You two get ready and head down stairs. We'll be eatin' soon." Aidan chuckled and kissed their forehead's. Bee helped Kagome with her hair, braiding three braids and braiding those braids into one elegant braid. Kagome braided two braids with Bee's waist-length dark blonde hair and twisted them together, tying them with a pearl white bow.

Bee wore a black tank top that said 'Come to the Dark Side. (We have skittles)'.

She wore skater shorts with gold and sliver chains and the same exact necklace that she wore when she was little, except it was now a choker necklace placed around her beautifully pale neck.

Kagome was dressed in a red tank top with 'Coca Cola' written on it, her pants were identical as was the jewelry. Unlike the chubby little girl you remember, Kagome had lost her baby fat and had become a gorgeous young woman. Her dull brown eyes had lightened to a gorgeous mocha color and her once dull wavy hair glistened with beauty and went to her waist. Her beauty was beyond comparison and would probably get er wish she made those many years ago. 'For Sesshomaru to notice me.'

They raced downstairs and ate their food at mach speed. _(lol I just had to say that)_

Kyna kissed each girl on the cheek as she passed and laughed when Bee acted like she was dying, holding her own throat dramatically. Kyna grabbed her carry-on bag and the girls followed, packing th toothbrushes they just used into their carry-on bags.

The two linked arms and spotted a man just a year older than both of them in the doorway, with a suitcase in hand.

"Brett! You're coming too?" They squealed and he laughed.

"Yeah, one reason is that I can't leave my baby sisters alone, and the other is that I have a job as the gym teacher at your high school." Brett said and the girls squealed in delight, glomping him. They stopped hugging him and started to talk about their favorite gym activity: Dodgeball. _(YES!)_

"All aboard!" Aidan said from inside the van, popping the trunk. Brett put his suitcase in and shut the trunk, climbing into the seat in-between both girls.

"Onward!" The group cheered and drove off to the airport.

**The next day:**

A silver haired dog eared young man walked over to a wolf demon with blue eyes and black hair that was in a high ponytail.

"Where's Kikyo, Sango and Miroku, Koga?" InuYasha asked him. Koga grabbed an apple from his locker and shut it to reveal a young man with blue eyes, and black hair that was in a braid.

"They're at the airport to greet Kagome and the Irish family coming with her back home." Koga said and took a bite out of his apple.

"You mean that fat girl we used to tease?" Bankoutsu asked laughing lightly. "I bet she's hideous now!"

"Well….Kikyo hasn't shown us any pictures of Kagome since she went away but she said she got pictures from Ireland a lot." InuYasha said thoughtfully and leaned on the lockers beside him. "Maybe she's embarrassed? Or what if she's far from embarrassed? Since the move she hit anyone who talked about Kagome badly. It's like Kagome changed her, Kikyo is way nicer."

**At the airport: **

Kikyo sneezed and shook her head lightly. 'Someone must be talking about me.'

**On the plane:**

The whole group sneezed and people around them laughed lightly. "Someone must be talking about us." Kagome laughed. Yesterday was agonizingly long. It was now early in the morning. Bee was twitching in her seat hyperly saying we might go to school today but her parents immediately said 'NO.'

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing soon, welcome to Ireland." The man announced on the intercom and they buckled up. As they landed they saw two girls hopping energetically in the window. Kagome gasped when she spotted what was in one of their hands.

"That's Sango! She has her old skittle bag!!!" Kagome said hyperly and started to fidget impatiently. She felt the plane connect to the gate and the man announced that they could remove their seatbelts and leave in an orderly fashion. _(The skittle bag is actually a small sack that she carries around everywhere because she loves skittles.)_

Kagome and Bee ran out of the gate as quick as they could, the parents and Brett walking and they ran into the building. Spotting the two girls and a young man with a slap-mark on his cheek.

"Sango! Kikyo! Miroku! It's really you!!" Kagome said becoming teary eyed. They looked at her in surprise and their jaws dropped.

"K-Kagome? You're gorgeous!" The girls chorused and all Miroku could do was nod. They embraced each other and let a few tears go out of joy. They heard a cough from behind them and looked to see a nervous Bee standing next to her parents.

"Guys, I'd like for you to meet Bridget, Bee for short, Aidan her father, Kyna her mother, and Brett our best friend!" Kagome introduced and Sango glomped Bee.

"Irish girls are so pretty!" Sango squealed. "And CUTE!" Bee immediately lightened up and laughed at Kagome's friend.

"It's really great to meet you all. I have to admit I was nervous-" She started but heard two squeals. Four hands started to pet her tail and she giggled happily.

"So cute!" Kikyo squealed and Sango nodded. They went to luggage retrieval and picked up her things, then they went to the Mercedes Benz in the parking lot.

"By the way, where's mom?" Kagome asked.

"At home making a super-meal." Kikyo said dramatically and the fox family's van was drove to them, getting in they gave Kikyo the thumbs up and they left for home.

_Note: Well/ What do you think about chapter one of my story?! Interesting yes? Comments and flamers please! Though I honestly don't care about the flamers…._


	2. Chapter Two

**Classified Irish**

**Summary: Twins. Opposites. One was fat. The other thin. One was kind. The other was cruel. One bullied. The other the bully. A six year separation and reunion in high school. A huge change.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary of Chapter: The Super-meal is in action and the girls make their appearances at school! What will the men think?!**

_Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; Bee/Koga; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha_

**Rated: T for now! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

"_Talking Irish"_

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!, Yeah!_

**Chapter Two**

_Note: This might be the only really long chapter I'll ever write for this story!, yeah!_

The sun was high in the bright blue sky as Kagome and group trudged up the many shrine steps, hearing Bridget's stomach growl in hunger.

"Three hundred sixty five…..three hundred sixty six- hey! There's one more step than there used to be!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah….the impossibly tall step was taken down into two." Kikyo explained as they walked to the door

They had arrived at home in the evening after their massive shopping spree. Kikyo said Kagome and Bee would not go to school in anything lower than the best. They entered the door and their mother pounced on Kagome, hugging her closely.

"My baby! You've grown so much!" Aya cried hugging her almost adult daughter lovingly. She couldn't believe her daughter had developed into such a gorgeous woman! Well, actually, she could. The pictures were the proof and she knew she was going to be beautiful since she first laid eyes on her in the hospital.

"Mother! I'd like for you to meet Bee, Aidan, and Kyna!" Kagome said and her mother immediately latched onto the Irish family. Kikyo spotted something white and did a double take her eyes widened with surprise.

"You **still** have Fluffy?! After six years?!" Kikyo exclaimed taking out the still pristine white dog plush. Kagome nodded and giggled, standing with a proud air around her. "You know….he is a handsome young lord-to-be now…" She added slyly and Kagome blushed brightly.

He looked at the school's clock, biting the cap of his pen. This was a habit he only had when he was very impatient. 'Only twenty seven hours, thirty six minutes, and fourteen seconds until I see her again. Yay…'

The girl he liked in middle school, after a six year leave, was back. Sure she was a bit chubby back then, but she had this dazzling smile and sparkling personality that always brightened his mood when he wanted to rip someone's head off their necks. He wanted to pummel his friends when they teased her back then, but being the son of a lord is a place where trouble is not allowed. Reputation was **everything**.

"**Tashio**!" A sharp deep voice barked and a dictionary was slammed down on his desk. He snapped out of his daze and stared at the man in front of him blankly. "You have been like this for two weeks Sesshomaru-san! You better pay attention to you week! We won't let a straight A student fail so easily!"

"Yes Iota-sensei." Sesshomaru said coldly and Iota flinched lightly. Sesshomaru was the most popular male in school and was wanted by many women. Thought he only used them for senseless ruts. He had his sights set on only one woman; his middle school crush. 'Kagome Higurashi…'

His best friend looked at him and sighed, shaking her head slightly as she took notes in his and her notebooks. She didn't do this often, just in case Sesshomaru was distracted. They had met three weeks after Kagome had left to Ireland. Rin had quickly caught onto his infatuation with the young girl and encouraged him to keep his sights set on her. Which he did. Though there were the women he slept with when he went into demon rut. Every male had it, though women flocked to Sesshomaru because of his title and money. They just bedded the women and let it be. Simple as that.

She remembered the first time she visited him on one of his 'sick' days during his sophomore year and heard loud moans, grunts, barks, and mewls coming from his room. Letting curiosity get the best of her she opened the door a bit to see Sesshomaru slamming roughly into a cat demoness that attended the school. She shut the door just as the cat demoness screamed in pleasure and Sesshomaru growled savagely.

Rin felt herself blush and wrote down the notes faster, working off her embarrassment. She had yet to tell the taiyoukai she had seen that. Sesshomaru worked on his homework, accidentally writing Kagome down a few times, though he quickly erased it. His mind wandered off once he finished his work and he thought of taking Kagome for the first time. He bit back a growl as his lower regions heated up and he quickly began to work on tomorrows homework, at this rate he'd have the whole damned book done by tonight! Yup…when he went home all he needed was cold shower and he'd be fine…..for ten minutes. He wondered silently how bad his father would react at the water bill.

'Kagome, you will be mine soon enough. Where you belong. I promise I'll love you forever.' He thought and continued to work, not noticing the hungry eyes that rested on him from some women. He felt a ghost of a smile grace his face and sighed lightly.

"ITADAKIMASU! (LET'S EAT!)" The family chorused and dug into their supper.

"Oh man….this is really good." Bee and Kagome sighed happily, stars in their eyes as they dug into their food live hungry wolves. Aya and the parents laughed at their actions and Kikyo smiled proudly. InuYasha, her boyfriend, was the exact same way when it came to Aya's cooking. Their mom was the greatest cook ever!

"That was great Aya-chan." Bee sighed happily and patted her full stomach. She stood up and kissed everyone's cheek. "Well I'm gonna sleep off the jetlag I got so you all will see me in the morning! Love you guys!"

"Me too! I love you guys!" Kagome said and kissed everyone's cheek, racing up the stairs to her room that had a door connecting to Foxx's room on the other side.

The next morning Kagome and Foxx were already dressed and downstairs by the time Kikyo had walked down, ready after her shower.

Kagome was dressed in an identical outfit as Kikyo, except her shirt was green instead of red, and she wore a black skirt that had a skull on it, silver chains hanging from her neck and skirt. She wore long black leather boots that went up to her mid-thigh. Kikyo had the same except her shirt was red, her skirt was white and had a black skull on it with gold chains hanging from her skirt and neck. She had similar boots but hers were white. Their hair was in the same style as Kagome's was yesterday.

"You look great!" They both exclaimed and laughed. Foxx had on a yellow top and a black skirt exactly like Kagome's, black combat boots on, gold and silver chains, and her hair was like Kagome and Kikyo's except it was in two braided braids.

"You look cute, Foxx!" Kikyo squealed and hugged her friend.

Sesshomaru sat with his half brother and his group, eyes scanning the crowd of students at school. A few women winked at him and licked their lips, reminding him of last nights spicy dream involving a beautiful woman known as Kagome. Koga took notice of his friends odd behavior and tried to follow his eyes, almost cheek to cheek, following his movements.

"What are you doing, Koga." Sesshomaru said, a little freaked out that his friends face was so close.

"Tryin' to follow your gaze. Man is it hard!" Koga said rubbing his eyes as he backed away. He blinked animatedly and heard whispers spread like wild fire, Kikyo's Mercedes pulling in, it's top up.

"Why does Kikyo have the top up? She loves the sun." InuYasha pondered and looked at the car as she parked. Sesshomaru tensed as Kikyo got out of the car and the other door popped open. Out of it emerged two gorgeous young women who'd easily pass as goddesses. His eyes locked onto the woman with mocha colored hues and long midnight black hair. Some men wolf whistled and he held his breath as her eyes locked onto his.

"Oh my god…." Kagome breathed and blushed bright red, trying to avert her gaze but failing miserably. It was him! The boy she had a major crush on! Her hand immediately went into her messenger bag to pet Fluffy. When ever she got nervous she started to do that, like instinct. Sesshomaru, the heir to the west, was looking at her! Did she have something on her face?!

Sesshomaru watched as her hands flew to her face and felt for something. She was just as he imagined her, gorgeous. "Beautiful." He whispered and Rin barely caught it, but smiled widely because she did. 'Patience has its reward.' She thought and smiled.

Sango raced over squealing, once more her skittle bag in hand. She hugged Kagome and Bee, giving them a kiss on they cheek. "Kagome! Are you ready for your first day of Japanese school in six years? And more importantly are you ready, Bee for your very first full day in Japan and Japanese school?" Sango asked happily and linked arms with them, walking over to InuYasha and the rest.

"W-What are you d-d-doing?!" Kagome squeaked blushing darker and she struggled to free herself from Sango's arm link. She even went as far as to gnaw on her own arm.

"Kagome! Calm down! It's not the end of the world!" Kikyo said hitting her sister upside the head. She began to chew at her arm again and heard Bee start to laugh at her.

"LEMMEH GO! I'M NOT READY TO MEET **YOU-KNOW-WHO **YET!!" Kagome shrieked and bit at her tooth-marked arm. Bee sighed and pulled out a bandana, wrapping around Kagome's mouth, making sure it would stay until she calmed down.

Sesshomaru wanted to burst out laughing when she began to gnaw at her arm, and was thankful Rin and Koga beat him to it.

"Everyone, this is Kagome and Bridget. Kagome, Bridget, re-meet Rin, Koga, InuYasha, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, Kagura, Naraku, Shippo, Kirara, Kanna, Hojo Ah-Un, Jaken, and Sesshomaru." Kikyo said and Sango released Kagome's arm. Kagome immediately tried to bolt by Bee tackled her and began the process of tickling her.

"N-No! Hahahahaha! N-No-No! St-Stop it!!!!! Mercy!" Kagome howled with laughter as she tried to bat the fox's hands away from her stomach. Bee smiled and poked her before helping her up.

"That will happen every time you try to run away today. And I don't care if you aren't ready to meet You-Know-Who yet! You're meeting them and that's final! Or else I'll tell them!" Bee said and poked her in the shoulder, her fox tail swaying in a hyper yet annoyed fashion.

"Evil fox! Blackmailing me is so **cruel**!" Kagome pouted and sat down next to Kikyo and Rin. She felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her and she stiffened, shyly waving hi to him. He just gave her a curt nod and a- Oh the world is ending! He gave her a light smile!

'He probably only wants to get into my pant-er skirt anyways.

Sesshomaru smelt shock then embarrassment and finally it settled on a mix between anger and depression. Did she think….no…he'd never! He'd never do that to her! Just bed her and leave! NEVER. He'd stay with her forever!

Bee looked over to her right and saw a very handsome young man looking at her with a wolfy grin on his face. "Hi I'm Koga, nice to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it politely, feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

When Koga saw her get out of the car it was like love at first sight, that was all he could describe it as. The sun shone on her golden locks and her green eyes shown with beauty and happiness that made her glow with a radiance that could not be beaten. When she began to laugh his stomach felt like a giant cage of butterflies was released in it. She was already very unique.

Bee looked at Koga and saw his tanned skin, icy blue eyes, black hair, headband, muscular arms, he was a god! And she spotted his wolf tail wagging happily. She squealed and her own tail waved back and forth in excitement and joy.

He snapped out of his small daze and say she was staring at his tail, he wagged it more and she broke out into a wide grin. He followed with his own grin as he saw her tail was doing the same thing as his. The bell rang and they walked in, Kagome staying close to Kikyo smiling at the cute scene Koga and Bee put on. She giggled and saw Koga was pointing out what rooms she was to go to, saying he had the **exact same classes **and schedule! InuYasha grinned and said Koga had probably taken a liking to her fox-friend.

Kagome smiled at the fact. She knew from when she was little that Koga was a very serious, easy going, funny wolf that could make anyone laugh by just taking a breath. He was also very loyal, so if he and Bridget got together there would be no chance in separating them.

Bridget looked Koga in they eyes, her father said it was always respectful to keep eye contact when talking, it showed the person you were listening. And it seemed that Koga enjoyed that he was being listened to, knowing she was listening.

"Over there is the cafeteria, it's extremely clean due to how sensitive demon noses are. I wouldn't suggest eating any meat except for the hamburgers and chicken. The other things had me out of school for food poisoning, it sucked." Koga said and made a disgusted face. Bee giggled and he smiled brightly again. She had to admit the more time she spent, even though it had only been a little while, the more she liked the wolf she was walking with.

"Ooo! There's my locker!" Bee squealed hyper actively and raced over to her locker, grabbing Koga's hand in the process. Some women sneered in jealousy that the fox woman could win over the heart of one of the most popular boys in school. Koga blushed at the contact and sighed in relief as she released it to open her locker.

She opened it and she cheered happily, pulling out a brown wolf plush and a cupcake that smelt like it was baked last night. She spotted the little card on it and smiled happily. "I have to thank momma and Aya-chan when I get home! Kagome has a dog plushie and now her plushie can have a friend too! Hm…you wanna name it?"

Koga's eyes widened in surprise and his head instantly when up and down. "Let's see…. What gender do you want it to be?"

She smiled and giggled, blushing. "Boy." 'Like the wolf I like!'

"Hm…how about Kin?" Koga suggested and she squealed.

"Yay! I'm going to bring him **everywhere** with me!" She said and hugged him happily. He blushed bright red and heard cheers of delight from the hallway. "To celebrate we shall spilt the cupcake in first hour!"

"That wolf plushie is so cute!" Ayame squealed and hugged Bee.

"Which one?" Bee whispered to Ayame and she laughed. The bell rang and Koga took her hand, leading her to their first subject: **English**. _(Cheers happily and dances)_

Kagome blushed when she noticed the only open seat in the Chemistry class was next to Sesshomaru, who raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed bright red and took deep calming breaths, walking over and standing at the desk. "U-Um can I sit here?"

"Just like a new girl, trying to get into his pants as usual." A girl whispered to another and Sesshomaru sent them a fierce glare that made them shiver.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said and pulled out the chair next to him. She sat in the chair and squeaked out a thank you.

"Alright class! As you know we have a student back after a six year long stay in Ireland! Please stand up and introduce yourself." The woman who had just sat down at the teacher's desk. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am the twin of Kikyo Higurashi, I am turning eighteen in six weeks. My favorite color is green and my least is orange. _(And I have had a crush on the boy right next to me since elementary school, lol, yeah.)_ I am fluent in Irish. I am a straight A student and am single, though I have my sights set on someone I've liked since I was very little. My best friend is Bridget Kohl, the Irish student now attending this school. Any questions?" Kagome asked and five people raise their hands. "Yes?"

A young woman with green hair stood up. "Did you get surgery?"

"No. And if you don't believe me ask Bee, her parents, my mother, or my sister." Kagome said blankly, angered that someone would ask such a thing.

"Bridget? What'sssssss it like in Ireland?" A snake youkai asked and she smiled, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Aye, Ireland is a wonderful green land, rolling hills, long stretches of country land, rarely any bad things happen there. There is the smell of happiness and peace in the air and it is a place where you could roam free without ever running out of land to explore. _And you must always know Irish._" She said and grinned at the confused looks she received. "And you must always know Irish." She repeated in Japanese and they all laughed lightly.

"Um. Are the boys cute there?" A girl piped up and the other women giggled.

"Definitely. I have a friend named Brett here, he's gay but he's the life of the party, a wonderful sense of humor. For example here is something he says 'Well somebody woke up in peanut butter this morning.' It means they had a really rough night and were really sluggish in the morning!" _(Lol! I made that up!)_

The class laughed and she remembered something. "Oh! He's also the new gym teacher! And I have a feeling it's gonna be dodgeball today." Some of the boys cheered and most groaned already feeling the pain of being smacked by lightning fast pitches by Sesshomaru. All he had to do was flick a freakin' wrist and a person was creamed!

**Almost Done with School; Lunch the last thing!:**

"Kagome!" Bee said happily, holding her lunch tray.

"Bee!" Kagome said warmly with a big grin on her face.

"Kikyo!" Bee said.

"Bee!" Kikyo said smiling. "Kagome!"

"Kikyo!" Kagome said. "Sango!"

"Kagome!" Sango said. "Kikyo!"

"Sango!" Kikyo chirped. "Kagome!"

"Bee!" Kagome greeted.

"Kagome!" Bee said again and the men sweat-dropped as they women continued.

"Shut your traps and eat. I don't want Kikyo to die from starvation!" InuYasha said and the men laughed.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo said in the let's-continue-but-add-more-people-tone!

"Get over here." He took her tray and set it down on the table, pulling her into a light kiss. Kagome and Bee squealed in delight.

Sesshomaru and Koga looked at each other blankly, confused, looking as if they missed something, l- _(Audience: WE GET IT ALREADY! Me: Okay! Don't hurt meh!)_

Bridget sat next to Koga and blushed shyly, taking a bite of her fries. Kin was on her lap and Kagome spotted the adorable plushie.

"How cute! What's it's name?" Kagome squealed.

"His name is Kin." Bridget said happily and her tail wagged. Koga smiled at her and blushed lightly, taking another bite of his burger.

"So how do you like your classes so far?" Koga asked taking a sip of his pop.

"They're good. I hate the interrogations though. 'Bridget? Did Kagome get plastic surgery?' That drives me nuts! I just wish they'd admit Kagome didn't get anything done and turned into a gorgeous young woman!" She seethed clenching a fist, waving it at the people staring at her, who quickly turned away and ate faster. "And they actually got the nerve to ask me if **I** got plastic surgery! How rude!"

"Eh. They're just idiots. Nothing new really." Koga said casually and she laughed.

"Nice one!" She said and finished off her burger. A group of hopeless romantics watched as Koga used his wolf tail to take her tail and entwine it with his. Bee blushed and caught Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango's attention. They looked and their eyes turned into hearts, hearts and stars dancing around the trio. They smiled shyly at each other and their hands found one another's under the table entwining those also.

'Does this mean we're a couple now?' They both thought.

Sesshomaru felt a surge of envy pass through him, they got together in one day! It would be harder to get Kagome to be his because of his status. She was an angel with a wonderful sense of humor. He looked her in the eyes again and she turned bright red again, hiding her face behind a book.

"Kagome….You're looking at my magazine of guitars, you never do that." Bee said and Kagome glared at her from behind the magazine, making Bee scoot over, closer to Koga until her arms were wrapped around his arm and she unknowingly pressed her chest to his arm.

'So….soft…' Koga thought and smiled a dreamy smile. Bee noticed how close they were and squeaked, backing off a bit. Kagome had set down the magazine and ate her fires, glancing up nervously when she gained enough courage, she paled at what she saw. Sesshomaru was giving her one of his super rare smiles of love and kindness.

"Oh! Look! What's this!" A man exclaimed pulling out a white plushie from Kagome's messenger bag.

"N-No! Put him back!" Kagome shouted alarms ringing in her head. Sesshomaru might figure it out! White dog, white inu youkai, golden eyes instead of the normal black beady ones! Come on! "Give Fluffy back!"

When Kagome grabbed her plush she froze, feeling the entire cafeteria's eyes on her. She just realized she had shouted the nickname his half brother gave him right in front of Sesshomaru! Kagome paled considerably and turned slightly to look at the taiyoukai. His eyes were slightly widened with surprise and shock….but there was something else….

"Fluffy? As in my half brother's nickname?" InuYasha asked and she blushed a fierce red. She shut her eyes and wished it was a dream, only opening them to see the same image.

"Uh oh…." Kagome breathed. Sesshomaru was now in front of her, his height was still very high even when she had her boots on. She looked up at her crush and blushed, what was that emotion she was seeing.

"Did you name your stuffed animal after me?" He asked, curiosity now burning in his eyes. Along with that same unidentified emotion. What w- Suddenly she noticed what it was and her eyes widened in shock….did he really….

_Note: Well? Another dreaded cliff hanger…. Darn I'm evil! MWAHAHA! But I'll need a secret amount of comments before I move on. Anonymous or not. I am deathly serious about this. This goes for my other stories too. So you have been told! Thank you for reading and your patience! _


	3. Chapter Three

**Classified Irish**

**Summary: Twins. Opposites. One was fat. The other thin. One was kind. The other was cruel. One bullied. The other the bully. A six year separation and reunion in high school. A huge change.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary of Chapter: Bee and Koga distract Sesshomaru long enough for Kagome to escape with out ruining her deepest secret about Sesshomaru. But what happens when Sesshomaru is assigned an assignment in Chemistry with her? Uh-oh….**

_Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; Bee/Koga; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha_

**Rated: T for now! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

"_Talking Irish"_

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!, Yeah!_

**Chapter Two**

_**Last time:**_

"_Fluffy? As in my half brother's nickname?" InuYasha asked and she blushed a fierce red. She shut her eyes and wished it was a dream, only opening them to see the same image._

"_Uh oh…." Kagome breathed. Sesshomaru was now in front of her, his height was still very high even when she had her boots on. She looked up at her crush and blushed, what was that emotion she was seeing._

"_Did you name your stuffed animal after me?" He asked, curiosity now burning in his eyes. Along with that same unidentified emotion. What w- Suddenly she noticed what it was and her eyes widened in shock….did he really…._

**This Time:**

This was stressful! She was going to be forced into proclaiming her long-lasting love she secretly hid from the taiyoukai son of a lord! This was terrible! And in front of so many people! What was she going to do?! What to say! What to think! AGH! Here he comes!!!!!!!

"Um…..er….uh! Eh….Ahahahahaha!" Kagome babbled nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Bee and Koga raced over and stood in front of her smiling sheepishly.

"Ahahaha! H-Hey Sesshomaru! How are you today? We just remembered Kagome has to see Akito-sensei! We have to go! Byeness!" Bee said and the wolf and fox pulled her off out of the cafeteria. Kagome looked so relieved at the moment she could fall asleep. Sesshomaru watched her leave and swore in his mind constantly. What if she did name that plush after him? What if she liked him? How long did she like him if she did? This was confusing!

"Sesshomaru! Yo! You okay?!" InuYasha shouted into his face and he punched him out of surprise. Sesshomaru quickly helped InuYasha up and walked off without a word. "What's with him? He's never acted like….this…." 'Don't tell me………Does he like her?'

"Um…I-InuYasha! Are you okay?!" Kikyo asked and raced over, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Feh. I'm fine. It's only a bruise." InuYasha said looking away. Kikyo poked his chest where he was hit and he fell over with a cry of pain.

"You don't look alright…." Kikyo said.

"You okay Kagome?" Bee asked and Kagome nodded slowly, clutching onto Fluffy tightly. "You don't look fine…….." Kagome gave Bee and Koga a sheepish smile and inched away from them just as the bell rang. She then dashed off just as Sesshomaru reentered the school. He swore under his breath and walked to Calculus. Bee and Koga walked hand in hand giggling and blushing nervously while they headed to Chemistry also.

**The next day, second hour:**

"Welcome class to Chemistry! I can already see that it's in action!" A man said happily and a few people blushed. "I know you must be exhausted from telling everyone about yourselves so you don't have to worry about that here!"

Kagome and Bee sighed in relief and Kagome peeked out of the corner of her eye to look at the boy next to her. He had long wavy black hair and crimson red eyes staring vacantly at the whiteboard. He spotted her gaze and looked at her from the corner of his eye, making her blush and squeak in embarrassment.

He chuckled lightly and let a small yet sly smile make it's way onto his face. She was cute! HE had to admit….but he already could tell from the lunch incident that she liked someone else. Oh well……he could at least be friends. So he took a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote some thing down, passing it to her in record time.

Kagome looked down alarmed and began to read carefully.

_Hey I'm Naraku care to be my friend?_

Kagome looked up with a 'what the heck…..' look and wrote something down.

_**Um…..sureness? I'm Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo's twin, nice to meet you!**_

Naraku smiled and scribbled something down when a book slammed on the desk. They looked up and saw Sesshomaru growling, the book now in his hand. He glared at Naraku fiercely and he shuddered, waving hello. Kagome blushed in embarrassment and hid her nose in her book.

Why did he do that? I-It couldn't be that he liked her right? No! That was impossible! That would be the day Satan danced in a leotard! ACK! Kagome blushed harder and hid her face deeper in the book, too embarrassed to say or do anything. Sesshomaru sat down right in front of them and glared at Naraku, handing him a note.

_What do you think you're doing you fool. Kagome is off-limits. _Naraku just laughed lightly and replied patiently.

_**I know that Sesshomaru-sama. I was asking her if we could be friends. Your scent is practically embedded in her clothing! Why would I want to take away the only girl you've ever liked? laughing in mind**_ Sesshomaru read this and felt anger yet a leap of joy for the response. Naraku wasn't after Kagome. That was good. He looked over to Kagome out of the corner of his eye and wanted to sigh. When would they get together? I mean seriously. Koga and Bridget got together after ONE LITTLE DAY. That was odd yet it made jealousy and envy surge through him like wildfire. Being the son of a lord had it's perks. But mainly it SUCKED.

Kagome peeked over the top of her book blushing and looked over nervously at the taiyoukai. He was so hot! GODLY EVEN! A few strand of his long silver hair fell on his shoulder and his eyes were just the most amazing things she'd ever seen. She's probably drown in them if she had the chance. She loved to sneak peeks at him when she was little. It always made her heart race to see the sun hitting his body the way it was now. It was beautiful. Sesshomaru looked over and let out a ghostly smirk catching her staring. Kagome tensed, blushed and wanted to die at that very moment.

She raised her hand blushing furiously.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?" Arkoma- sensei asked her.

"M-M-May I go into the hallway?" Kagome blurted and he nodded. She grabbed her assignment book and quickly left the classroom to get some fresh air. Well he had to congratulate himself. He caught her staring at him. That means she was interested. And that was VERY good. He has a chance to get her to be his after all.

Kagome sat down against the cool floor and sighed in relief, pulling out Fluffy to pet and cuddle. "Fluffy what do I do? I really….do like him. But what if he doesn't return my feelings? That would be terribly devastating. I don't know if my heart would explode or just wither up and die. I'm so afraid…………"

Bee had just left her class to go get a drink of water when she saw Kagome and frowned. Kagome was embarrassed and worried. She walked over and sat down next to her, resting Kagome's head on her lap.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She asked while stroking her hair.

"Sesshomaru caught me staring…." Kagome mumbled and Bee smiled widely.

"But you know what? I think he likes you too." Bridget said slyly and Kagome blushed sitting up.

"No way! There is no way he'd like me EVER! I'm just some plain ordinary girl with no idea on how I'm ever going to ever find a guy! Especially the one I've liked since preschool!" Kagome shouted embarrassed, her hands in front of her.

From inside the classroom whispers spread like wildfire.

_She's liked someone since preschool? _**Who is it?** Maybe it's Sesshomaru! She did have a crush on him! I mean who wouldn't! _She did have that stuffed animal named 'Fluffy'!_ **Oh I'm so excited! **I wonder if he likes her back?

'Who and the what now?' Sesshomaru thought raising an eyebrow. 'Does she like me? If she does could we be…well….a we? _GO FOR IT! You'll get her in a heartbeat! _Right…….NOT. _Oh come on! Where's the excitement and all! You're no son of a lord if you don't have some fun!_ 'FUN'. You must be kidding me. A lord's heir has no time for such nonsense! _That's what __**mother**__ said. Father never agreed to what she said about humans and hanyous and EVERYTHING!!!!! SHE LIED! _But….father never really did say anything about that……that's odd. _**Exactly!**__ That's what I'm trying to say! Go talk to father tonight and tell him about KAGOME. _NO. WAY. And let that perverse hound know? He'll harass me for weeks straight until I'm with her and when we mate he'll tease me more! HELL. NO. _Fine, fine. You could get dating tips though. How do you think he fell in love with Izayoi? She was nice and polite to you when she was alive. I hate planes now. Damn crash. Took away the nice mother._ I have nothing to say about that.'

Kagome walked back in blushing harder than ever and sat down in her seat. She felt all eyes on her and she hid behind her book, squeaking in surprise as she noticed Fluffy's paw was outside her messenger bag. "_Fluffy!_" She whispered in shock and tucked his paw in immediately.

"We will now assign pairs of two to th project! Koga and Bridget." Arkoma- sensei announced and they cheered, hugging each other happily, but pulling away blushing nervously. "Kikyo and InuYasha!" They smiled and held each other's hand happily.

"Not the monk. Not the monk. Not the monk. Not the monk. Not the monk. Not the monk." Sango chanted her eyes shut tightly.

"Sango and Miroku."

"NO!!! NOT THE MONK I SAY!" Sango shouted in despair while Miroku cheered and danced. Everyone laughed _(except you-know-who of course ((rolls eyes)))_ happily and were paired. It was finally down to the last two near the end of class and there was Kagura, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kagome.

"Hm…….Kagura and…..Naraku." Arkoma-sensei announced and Kagome paled, a lush shooting up her face in record speed. But that meant…….

"Oh no…." Kagome breathed holding her burning cheeks.

"Finally! Sesshomaru-san and Kagome Higurashi!" Arkoma-sensei said and Kagome hid her face in her hands, taking a peek at Sesshomaru. What she saw shocked her. He had a small, microscopic smile on his face and it was directed at her!

_//Sorry it's so short! I promise to do better next time! I've been distracted with school and Gaia a lot! So I'd appreciate reviews and flamers if you're willing! So I'll get started this week on the next chapter. I've also had severe writers-block so blame creativity!//_


	4. Chapter Four

**Classified Irish**

**Summary: Twins. Opposites. One was fat. The other thin. One was kind. The other was cruel. One bullied. The other the bully. A six year separation and reunion in high school. A huge change.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary of Chapter: A month has gone by and Kagome and Sesshomaru are assigned to ANOTHER assignment! This time it's with an egg?**

_Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; Bee/Koga; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha_

**Rated: T for now! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

"_Celtic or whispering."_

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, HD, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there!, Yeah!_

**Chapter Four**

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Kagome screamed in her mind as she hit her head on her locker lightly. Bridget knew this is what she usually did and had tied a bandana with a small pillow on it to Kagome's forehead before she allowed her to hit her head on the locker. She didn't want her friend to lose brain cells and be the kid in class yelling "**THE BIG YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN AND IT'S THE BIG ONE YOU KNOW?! ISN'T THAT AWESOME**?!!!!!!"

"Why. (slam) Is. (slam) The world. (slam) AGAINST MEH?!" Kagome whined and hit her head more. When she went to hit her head on the locker again a hand stopped her and she looked up, falling over. "S-S-S-Sesshomaru! AHAHAHAHA! What are you doing here?!" Kagome laughed nervously. Bridget looked around and left quickly a secretive smile on her face.

"InuYasha Koga, and I are going over to your house to work on the project. Kikyo has called up your mother and Bridget's and they say it is fine." Sesshomaru said and Kagome began hitting her head again but he stopped her once more. "Cease your childish behavior."

"**What if I don't**!" Kagome snapped back, stress overwhelming her. He leaned to her ear level and his arms were on either side of her head. She felt his hot breath on her ear and held her breath as if she would die if she didn't.

"_If you don't cease your behavior I'll need to discipline you accordingly_." Sesshomaru breathed and she shivered unknowingly. He smirked and stepped away as the bell rang, announcing that school was over. Kikyo came over with Bridget, who held Kin in her arms. 'I think she understood that well enough don't you? _**Very**__**. I can't wait!**__'_

"Kagome are you okay?!" Kikyo asked to Kagome who was blushing beat red. OKAY?! OKAY?! Sesshomaru! SON OF THE LORD OF THE FREAKIN' WEST WAS **FLIRTING** WITH HER!!!!!! SHE WAS _NOT_ OKAY!!

"I-I'M FINE! Let's go home!" Kagome announced an dragged her sister off in a hurry. "Are you **kidding** me?! He just whispered in my ear '_If you don't cease your behavior I'll need to discipline you accordingly!_'" Kagome whispered not knowing that Sesshomaru with his demon hearing could hear every word. "I am **not** okay I am nervous as hell and I can't do a thing about it from my you-know-what on you-know-who with the wonderfulness of all kinds!!!! **THANK YOU FOR TORTURING ME ARKOMA-SENSEI**!!!!" Kagome shouted angrily and cracked her knuckles. She was so stressed. Unknowingly she took Fluffy out of her bag and she began to pet the fluffy stuffed animal gently. Sesshomaru saw her pull out her dog plush and began to pet it. He smiled. She was nervous huh? Did she really like him that much? He'd just have to find out for himself!

"Hey Bee! Over here!" Koga shouted and pulled up in a convertible emerald green Ferrari._(If that exists I don't want car crazed fans jumping down my throat.) _Bee squealed and ran over to the car, carefully climbing in. He laughed when she fell face down on the floor of the car and she pouted. "I was just kidding! You alright?"

"Yesh I am." Bee said and giggled happily.

"Kagome." Kagome squeaked and jumped about a foot in the air. Why wouldn't he leave her alone! She turned around slowly and her eyes almost fell out.

"Oh my holy- YOU HAVE MAH DREAM CAR!" Kagome shouted. 'A 1964 Firebird! And it's brown! Oh man!' She was in the car in a heartbeat, babbling about gears, mufflers, and all the things she could think of. Not noticing, however, she had eventually made her way onto Sesshomaru's lap while she looked at the dashboard taking note it was more up to date.

Sesshomaru was blushing, it was a dream come true to have Kagome sit in his lap. She was so beautiful. He couldn't wait until he could see her under him scre- No! He had to stop that! He grunted lightly as she moved, the torture! How cruel!

Kagome blushed bright red and squeaked, scrambling off of his lap to be pulled back on.

"Who said you could leave?" He said huskily and kept his arms around her waist. She blushed darker and began to babble nonsense, trying to get out of his lap. He sniffed the air and growled in irritation, setting her in the passenger seat with care.

"Hey Sesshomaru…. um… do you want me to come over tonight?" Kagura asked a lustful glint in her eyes.

"No I do not." He said coldly and she spotted Kagome who was reading on their project, a very complicated monosaccharide.

"Oh, I already see you have someone for tonight. I knew she was a whore." Kagura said snottily and Kagome gave her a bone chilling glare. A loud angry growl rumbled out from Sesshomaru a snarl exposing on his fangs. Kagura paled and backed away, shivering in fear. "F-fine! You have him tonight! But you'll be tossed aside like the rest."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. How DARE she say that! He'd never let Kagome go! Kagura paled to a sheet white and she took a step back, cringing as a scary growl came from him. Did he actually like this girl? Kagura snorted and looked away, no way did he like a human wench like he'd go against his mother's word! She said in first grade before she died that he'd never mate a human if it was the last thing he'd do.

"**Leave**." He growled and Kagura left in a blur, fear pouring out from her. Feeling accomplished he pulled out of the parking lot, heading to Kagome's house. Kagome stuck her hand out the window, it catching the wind that passed the car. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting the wind pass through her fingers.

Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye, wanting nothing more than to park and kiss her lovingly. When they arrived at Kagome's home they went inside and began to study.

**One Month Later:** Health Class

"Class…" The sensei said and the class kept talking. "CLASS!"

Still talking….

"**CLASS**!" She shouted and the class was silent. "Thank. You. Now we are going to begin a project that requires only a male and female to a group-"

"Is it reproduction?! I'm all in for that!" A young tiger youkai shouted and his human friend high-fived him. Sesshomaru mentally groaned as images from last nights dream flooded his mind. His claws dug into his notebook and Rin grew worried, touching his shoulder gently making him tense.

"_Are you okay?"_ She whispered and he grunted lightly, looking at her with an 'I'm okay' look. Though his mind raced with thoughts of Kagome and himself mating or just kissing anywhere he could think of. The park. The beach. The mall. Hell! Even school!

"We will be raising…… an egg, that will turn into a baby chick that you will take care of for three weeks for an A in this class." She said taking out a small basket of eggs with a heater up to them. Most of the class groaned while some stayed quiet. Knowing that if they complained they'd be paired with who they didn't like.

Kagome danced in her seat, shifting with excitement in her eyes. She loved this project! It was awesome! She had a bag of flour before with Brett. Jakoutsu had taken a liking to him as did Brett to Jakoutsu…..but they would get in trouble with a student/teacher relationship.

"I will start to pair you off starting with our favorite couple: Sango and Miroku!" She said.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **DAMN**! Oops! Ahaha…." Sango said blushing and hid from her 'partner' who was grinning like a wolf.

"The next is InuYasha and Kikyo!" InuYasha and Kikyo hugged and smiled brightly.

"Then there is Koga and Bridget!" Koga grinned and put his arm around her waist carefully, blushing a soft red. Bee squeaked and her tail swayed in a nervous and happy fashion. Kagome groaned as she knew what was coming. Were ALL the teachers plotting to set her up with him?! The guy she just happened to like! The one who almost kissed her last time before InuYasha and Kikyo came into the room?!

Yes. The last project they were alone and studying, then they got in an argument over which subject to do and he pinned her by the wrists on the bed, his lips hovering oh so close to hers when he suddenly moved forward, his eyes nervous and a blush staining his face.

But then…. Ohhoho no! They couldn't just leave them alone for I don't know…. Forever! He almost brushed her lips when he jerked away, InuYasha and Kikyo entering the room. She loathed that moment! It taunted her endlessly! It just wasn't fair!

"And last but not the least! Sesshomaru and Kagome! Here is your egg dear." The sensei said handing her the egg carefully. Kagome smiled brightly and took out a small velvet bag, tucking it in and putting the egg between her breasts.

"That will definitely keep the egg nice and warm Kagome!" Naraku laughed and she did also. Sesshomaru glared at where he thought the egg to be and a small growl came out of him. Though it wasn't noticed. Lucky egg. He's dreamed of having his hands on those so many times it wasn't funny! He really wished he was that egg at the moment. It wasn't fair!

Sesshomaru walked over and Kagome looked in the direction of the shadow that was near her. She turned bright red and looked up nervously, waving hello. He nodded and sat next to her, fighting the urge to take her hand in his.

"Alright! Here are the rules! No switching eggs, chicks, or partners. You are now as some would call it a temporary couple! You must both watch over the egg together or separately. There will be no breaking, throwing, dropping, or crushing the eggs. Remember, treat them as you'd treat your own child. I hope none of you are going to be abusive parents when you grow up….."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. A 'temporary couple'? Awesome! She giggled happily and Bridget smiled knowing why. It was like a mini dream come true! Sesshomaru smiled a ghostly smile. She was happy huh? That was good. Anything to make his future mate smile.

There he went again! Being so sure she'd be his. He made himself mad sometimes….

"So…. Um….. Do you want to name the egg at all? Or should it just be the egg with no name?" Kagome said shyly giggling at the end. He thought for a moment and pause. A name? Why would he give it a name? It was an egg that would turn into a chicken. Why should he care?

"You can name it if you wish. I do not want to." He said and she nodded smiling, sending a cage of butterflies in his stomach. She was truly beautiful.

_Note: Sorry it's taken so long to post this. I get sidetracked easily. So here it is. I can practically see you cheering! The next chapter is bound to get interesting! Later!_

_Indigo Foxx_


	5. Chapter Five

**Classified Irish**

**Summary: Twins. Opposites. One was fat. The other thin. One was kind. The other was cruel. One bullied. The other the bully. A six year separation and reunion in high school. A huge change.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary of Chapter: Naming the egg…… a party with alcohol **

_Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; Bee/Koga; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha_

**Rated: T for now! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha. So there!_

**Chapter Five**

"Kagome, are you sure you do not want to name the egg?" Sesshomaru asked the next day as she took out the pouch she put the egg in that had rest between her breasts.

"Positive! Go on ahead!" Kagome blushed nervously and looked at the egg carefully.

"The egg's name…. depending on gender will be Halo or Sakura." Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled a smile that made butterflies fly around in his stomach. He fought down the blush and Kagome gently placed the egg in his hand.

"Halo is an nice name for both genders. Besides…. Don't you think Sakura is a bit on the common side?" Kagome said happily. "Now, it's your turn to watch Halo okay? Halo usually sleeps about body temperature. And needs to be given lots of attention, after all, the personality of a baby starts to develop when in the womb or egg."

Kagome giggled and Koga and Bridget walked over, Bridget holding the egg.

"Meet Cooper!" Bridget chirped happily cradling the egg with care.

"Meet Halo!" Kagome said pointing to the egg on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru tensed as Kagura went to sit on his lap, catching him by surprise. He shoved her away just before she sat down and picked up the egg growling. She hit the floor with a thud and he glared at her fiercely.

"Kagura. No. One sits on my lap." He growled. 'Except for Kagome, Rin, or Halo.' He added silently. _(Rin is like a sister to him.)_

"Come on Sesshomaru, I have before." Kagura purred winking and licking her upper lip. Kagome wanted to gag. She was pathetic!

"Go flirt with someone else. We're busy on the project." Kagome said glaring fiercely at the wind demoness. Kagura sneered and walked up to her, getting in her face.

"I can flirt with anyone I want you damned miko whore." Kagura growled and Sesshomaru held back a snarl. Kagura called her a whore again. He stood up and walked over.

"Leave Kagura." Sesshomaru said, a dangerous hint in his tone. Kagura walked away a few steps and paused, turning to look back at them.

"Kagome….. This isn't over. And Sesshomaru….see you later." Kagura purred and Kagome shivered in disgust, Sesshomaru sneered again, a growl emitting from him. She walked away and he turned to Kagome, who looked at him and back at Kagura with disgust.

"What a slut…." Kagome breathed, venom lacing her voice. He nodded and she blushed covering her mouth. "D-Did I just say that aloud?"

"Yes. No foul language around Halo, Halo may learn bad things before hatching." Sesshomaru said, amusement shining in his eyes. Kagome smiled and laughed with Bee. Koga stood with wide eyes, pointing at the lord-to-be.

"H-H-He has a s-sense of humor!" Koga shouted in disbelief. Kagome grew quiet and blushed, he directed that joke to her **right**? That means he was flirting with her **right**?! He never did that before!

Kagome paled then turned bright red, dragging Bridget to first hour.

"W-ha! Hahahaha! What is it Kagome!" Bee laughed

"Do you think…..he likes me?" Kagome whispered, her blush darkening considerably. Bridget smiled a sly smile.

"I'm not sure Kagome but so far so good!"

They both giggled as the said demon entered the room talking to Koga.

"Egg check up time! Partners bring up your eggs when your name is called! Stephanie and Christian!" Ai-sensei chirped merrily and the couple walked up holding the egg carefully, smiles on their faces. They set it in front of Ai and she squealed. "Name of egg please!"

"Danny!" Christian said proudly and Stephanie giggled and hugged his arm.

"Well then! Danny is in good condition but could use more warmth. Great job!" Checking them off on the paper, putting a side note next to them. "Sango and Miroku!"

Sango skipped up while Miroku took the egg from a pouch placed around his neck. He walked up and set it on the table smiling. "This is Cooper!"

"Well Cooper is nice and warm! No doubt a good sign it's not dead!" Ai laughed and Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek happily, pulling out her own pouch and sliding it in and setting it under her shirt.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome!" Ai chirped happily and they walked up. Kagome looked to him and did not see the egg.

"Sesshomaru! The egg!" Kagome said worried.

"Relax, Halo is safe." Sesshomaru said and lifted his tail up, reaching inside and pulling Halo out. Kagome had always wanted to pet his tail, though she never had the courage to touch the soft looking appendage. Her mind screamed in disapproval as her hands latched on, petting it tenderly.

Sesshomaru tensed, looking at Kagome in shock. She was petting his tail! Amazing! His beast purred in contentment, not raging like it usually did when people touched his tail. Kagome let out an airy squeal and released his tail like it shocked her, looking up at him nervously.

"S-sorry." Kagome stuttered blushing.

"Halo is the healthiest egg I've seen yet! How do you keep him warm?!" Ai asked with eyes full of awe.

"Well…. He uses his tail and I use my…. Breasts." Kagome said blushing darkly at the looks from girls in the classroom. Sango munched on her skittles from her 'holy' bag.

"Lime!" Sango squealed eating a green one. Miroku smiled and nudged her arm laughing. She was so cute at times. She tensed and he fell to the floor holding his red cheek wide eyed. His hand wandered again?! That thing had a mind of it's own! He glared at his right hand he wore a monk's glove on to announce he was a monk.

**5 minutes later:**

Sango raised an eyebrow popping a purple skittle into her mouth. He looked so surprised when she smacked him. Did he even know he did that to her? She gasped and shot up wide-eyed and scared.

"Possessed hand! Nooooo!" Sango screamed airily and panicked. "Kagome! Purify zee evil hand!"

"What are you talking about Sango?" Kagome asked, blinking cutely.

"Just like I've said many times my hand is most likely to be possessed with an evil spirit that has groping issues." Miroku said waving his right forearm in front of Kagome.

Sesshomaru pouted and whimpered mentally, he really wanted to feel her hands on his tail again! It was so nice compared to the people who yanked on his tail before, when he was at the gatherings of the Lords and Ladies, who's young children tugged on his tail. But he couldn't tell them not too or they'd start to cry.

"Fine let's see…" Kagome said taking his hand and resting her hands around it. Miroku yelped in surprise as he felt a surge of priestess energy race through his arm. The class freaked out when a small man's scream filled the air, a spirit orb flying out of his arm.

"Well whaddya know! He was telling the truth!" Sango said and kissed his red cheek. _(The mystery of his groping issue is solved!)_ Kagome popped a few skittles into her mouth and turned around to pay attention to the teacher, who was teaching about how to keep your egg warm when you aren't around it.

Sesshomaru let out a barely audible but shaky breath, blushing an extremely light pink. He was going to do it! He didn't care, seeing as it was attention from Kagome. Tucking the egg into the pouch on his chest and carefully slid his tail to the desk behind him where Kagome sat, ever so close to him.

Kagome felt something soft slide onto her lap and she looked, turning very red. It was the fluff again! Noo….? Wait! Why was the fluffy Sesshomaru called at tail in her lap in the first place? She lifted her hands to the fluffy and touched it, it twitching happily.

He almost let out a happy purr-like growl but choked it back down. She stroked his tail gently, though hesitant. Kagome held back a squeal of delight. **He** wanted **her** to pet his tail! Her! Kagome! Wow! She scratched it gently and heard a small purr before it was choked down. She giggled lightly and saw his posture was relaxed.

Kagura looked over to Sesshomaru curiously, raising an eyebrow. He was _relaxing_? That was very weird. She followed his tail to Kagome's lap and scowled in jealousy. How dare she! Sesshomaru was hers!

"Sesshomaru! Please pay attention!" Ai chirped and he opened his eyes lazily, Kagura seeing that they were glazed over with pleasure and contentment.

Kagome was so nice to him. He held back a purr that wanted to get out and a smile that wanted to grace his handsome face. He really loved her a lot, he just wished he had enough courage to ask her to be his. Though he was afraid she'd think he'd only want to bed her and leave, which was so far from the truth.

The bell rang and he was knocked out of his happy stupor, having to reluctantly pull his tail away. His beast whimpered in disapproval and he tucked the egg back in his tail. He then stood.

"Kagome." He said and she squeaked, fumbling with her books.

"Y-y-yes?" She stuttered nervously.

"Thank you." He said smiling lightly. Kagome waited until he left the room to lean against the desk and fan herself. He was so dreamy! She began to hum the song 'So This Is Love' from Cinderella _(Which I do not own!)_

Kagome twirled out of the room and Bridget giggled, nudging Koga who grinned wolfishly. Not to say anything to insult an inu but Kagome, when it came to Sesshomaru, was a lovesick puppy.

Koga wrapped an arm around Bridget's waist and entwined their tails nervously. Was he a good boyfriend? He hoped he was. Bridget just smiled and leaned her head against her shoulder. _(Aww! How sweet!)_

'So this is what makes life divine…' Kagome sang in her head as Naraku came up and began ballroom dancing with her, some people walking by laughing at the friendly scene.

"You and him, him and you, both of you together! Oh… not yet at least….." Naraku sang warping a scene from Monsters Inc. _(Which once again I don't own.)_ Kagome laughed and punched his arm, him acting like he was dying as he stumbled into the class. "The priestess has punched me! I am wounded so. Therefore. I die."

He sat in his chair and acted dead, Kagome laughing as she sat next to Sesshomaru, talking with Naraku.

"Hey Kagome! There's going to be a masked party at Ayame's mansion! Everyone's invited, oh- and one more thing! Don't forget your absolute best outfit!" Kanna laughed. **o.o** She handed them invitations and walked off to tell other students.

"Thanks Kanna!" Naraku and Kagome chorused.

"Jinx!" Kagome called and Naraku snapped his fingers whining.

"No fair!"

"Don't worry, I'll still get you a cookie at lunch." Kagome said braiding his hair. "Now hold still!"

"Yes master…." Naraku said and she laughed again, putting a hair tie in.

"That looks nice on you!" Kirara chirped and Naraku blushed.

"Ooooo!" Kagome teased winking at him.

"C-Can it!" Naraku blurted.

"Oooo-hey!" Kagome said as he poked her.

"I suggest we get to work." Naraku said opening his book. Sesshomaru was happy to hear her laugh, it was gorgeous and original not fake like most. Though he had to wonder….what did her outfit like? He imagined a conservative one and he smiled mentally. That would be nice, after all, he wouldn't want to get aroused at a party, **that** would be a problem.

Sesshomaru opened the invitation and read it, his eyes full of surprise when he read something.

**Alcoholic beverages available.**

**Drink Responsibly. :) **

Why in the world would Ayame, a nonalcoholic have alcohol? Kagome paled. Alcohol? Oh no….

**At Home on Friday:**

'Rin copied notes on the egg heating speech right?' Sesshomaru thought to himself quietly flipping through the pages of his notebook. He found it and set everything down to the smallest detail and locked the door of the room as he left.

He walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys, his father smiling and telling InuYasha and him to have a great time. They went to Sesshomaru's firebird and got in. InuYasha packing something into his pocket.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mint spray or whatever it's called, if I drink I don't want Kiks to taste alcohol." He answered and showed it before putting it in his pocket again. They buckled up and left the house, getting ready for a party they'd hopefully never forget.

"KAGOME WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Bridget shouted as her sister raced down the stairs and outside. "That's more like it!"

They hopped into the car and drove off. When they got to the party they could hear the music a small bit from the inside. They smiled excited and parked across the street from the mansion. The girls slid on their masks and got out of the car, giggling in excitement. A masquerade! How exciting!

Sesshomaru and InuYasha parked behind a mustang, seeing Koga, Miroku, and Naraku come out putting their masks on.

"Hey guys!" Koga said smiling and waving.

"Kagome, take-off-the-coat!" Bridget said through clenched teeth as she tried to pry Kagome's coat off. Kagome was whimpering and holding on tightly to her coat, she didn't want to take her coat off! This outfit was so…..revealing compared to all the other ones she'd wore to school before! She couldn't! She wouldn't!

"No! I WON'T!" Kagome shouted in protest as the boys walked up to the house, hearing shouting from outback.

"Do you think this is helping the situation!" Kikyo shouted angrily.

"That's my girl!" Koga and InuYasha chorused smiling and heading outback. Sesshomaru and Naraku followed, curiosity killing them to see what was happening.

"NO! NO! NO! I WON'T! EVER!" Kagome shouted as her coat was finally yanked off. Naraku wolf-whistled and laughed as she flushed bright red, covering what little she could with her arms. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he bit back a blush.

That outfit was the most revealing yet. She had a leather plated skirt on and a red and black tight fit top that hugged her curves and showed off her midriff a bit. It was a 'v' and it exposed quite a bit of her milky white breasts. His beast growled in approval and wanted nothing more than to nestle their face between the twin mounds, inhaling her heavenly scent.

"Kagome! You're lookin' fine." Naraku teased and she squeaked spotting a masked Sesshomaru. How embarrassing! "Well anyways! Let's go in! What have we to lose but a few laughs!"

"Yeah!" The friends cheered and walked in through the back door, the music engulfing them.

**Later that evening:**

The music rang through their bodies, Sesshomaru's eyes glued to Kagome's moving figure as she danced with everyone to 'Paralyzer' From Finger Eleven. Her hips swayed alluringly and the rest of her body sang sweet promises of things yet to come.

He shook his head and snorted in disbelief at his beast, such a hopeless romantic! And yet her body lured him in, the alcohol taking him into a haze as he stood and walked over, he wasn't drunk, he just had a slight buzz, that's all. What could go wrong?

Kagome danced, alcohol running through her veins like wildfire. Bridget and Koga danced next to her laughing at Miroku's joke. She giggled and watched Kikyo and InuYasha dance together, their hips glued to one another's. Sango and Miroku danced in front of each other flirting and laughing, having a great time. She was so happy for them, and yet….

She imagined Sesshomaru and herself dancing together, both enjoying their selves. But she frowned knowing the chances of them ever dancing were zero to…well….zero. So she continued to dance and gasped as she felt someone come up behind her and begin to dance. Sesshomaru blushed lightly but began to dance with her, resting his hands on her hips.

Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye and blushed bright red when she say a glimpse of silver hair. If InuYasha was over there… and there were only two silver-haired boy's at school then this could only be…..

'OH MY GOD!' She screamed mentally and heard a small purr from behind her as hips moved with hers, swaying and grinding from side to side. The purr grew louder as she copied his actions. Sesshomaru buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent, savoring the moment while alcohol still danced through his mate's veins. He stiffened a bit and blushed darkly, since when was she his **mate**? They haven't even mated or slept in the same bed, let alone kiss or hug.

Why was his mind betraying him? Was it planning behind his back all the steps to get Kagome as his? His beast purred in contentment as they danced, her hips only separated by a few layers of clothing. He groaned lightly as he felt himself grow hard. Kagome stiffened, was that….. She turned bright red and felt his press his hips closer, it was!

He wished she was his mate so he could just carry her into the car or one of the backrooms and have a wild rut or two until his needs were satisfied, but he'd have to wait patiently like any good youkai would. Especially since he wanted her for his lifetime mate. He didn't want her to hate him, just to love him. He wanted to wake up every morning to see her gorgeous face and kiss her soft pink lips, at night he would want to run his hands over every curve of her body, explore her and find out more about her everyday.

But then again….he sighed and rested his chin on her head as they danced. He'd take it slow until she was full and ready to be his, not drunk or anything.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god! Sesshomaru danced with me! Kagome Higurashi! I feel so special! So pampered! And it was embarrassing but he was horny! I can't believe it! Was he drunk? Was he not conscious of what he was doing? Was he in that clouded haze I was in until he tickled my neck with is nose? That sent my purification powers through my blood stream almost immediately, purifying the alcohol out of my system. _

_I guess that's why I can write so good after partying. But what was he thinking? I wish I knew. I just hope I don't have any spicy dreams like I usually do after just brushing his arm or something like that. Any contact, any time he says my name, those dreams surface and I'm left taking a cold shower in the middle of the night. I don't know, my dear diary. Am I in love? Or is it lust? All I can think of if it's either one of them or both, is Sesshomaru. How I love him._

_Kagome._

Kagome set her diary under the floorboard she always did, that no one knew about and sighed brushing it longingly. She then walked to her bed and crawled in cuddling Fluffy. Gazing out the window to the starlit sky she prayed the dreams would stay away, just once. And then her eyelids dropped, sending her into a dream-filled sleep.

'Sesshomaru….' She thought and a small smile graced her face.

_Note: Well everyone! That's a lovely chapter if I do say so myself! I'd love to have a comment or twelve before I move to my next chapter! What is Kagome going to dream about? And what is Sesshomaru going to dream about? What if…they have the same dream? Comments and flamers are welcome! Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter Six

**Classified Irish**

**Summary: Twins. Opposites. One was fat. The other thin. One was kind. The other was cruel. One bullied. The other the bully. A six year separation and reunion in high school. A huge change.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary of Chapter: A spicy dream and confessions! But to whom are the confessions directed? **

_Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; Bee/Koga; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha_

**Rated: T for now! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha. So there!_

**WARNING! IMMEDIATE LEMON! SKIP DOWN UNTIL ITALICIZED WRITING IS GONE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT! THANKS!**

**Chapter Six**

_:: From down the hall you could hear grunts moans and howls of pure pleasure with the slight sound of skin against skin coming from a room._

_Sesshomaru kissed Kagome heatedly and groaned into her mouth as he thrust into her, one of her knees on his shoulder, the other thigh held in his hand which was kneading it. Kagome's nails dug into his shoulder blades. Her back arched in bliss with each thrust. _

_Sesshomaru broke the kiss and moaned heartily as his markings became more prominent on his handsome face. He couldn't help but love how she moaned his name, it was music to his ears._

_Kagome howled out in ecstasy as he moved faster. She felt like she would pass out if she didn't get the knot she felt coiling in her stomach out. She was amazed at how good he was, sure, she knows he's slept with a lot of girls from school but they never spoke of it. _

_She howled out his name as white hot pleasure blinded her again. She did not feel him sink his sharp fangs into her neck or hear his loud howl announcing to all of Japan that he had taken a mate._

_Sesshomaru purred as he released with her, happy and content to stay where he was. He sighed and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He loved her so much. And she was finally his. ::_

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he swore, noticing he had ruined another pair of sheets from digging his claws into them. He growled and got out of bed, heading to his personal shower to get rid of the sweat and rid himself of the burning ache he felt both in his heart and his lower region. He started the shower up and stripped of his clothing, getting in.

A small while later he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, squeezing his hair dry. Just as he left the bathroom and was about to drop the towel he wrapped it around his waist just as the door opened.

"Hey Fluffy! Get ready to go! You slept in!" InuYasha barked and slammed the door shut.

Kagome woke up blushing darkly. Did she, the girl who hated perverts, just dream of having wild sex with her crush of ten years?! She got out of bed and went to the shower to cool off. When she got out she dressed in a red plaited skirt and a green shirt that said 'Hands Off' but had two white paint-like handprints on her breasts. She braided her hair loosely and put a crimson red ribbon on the end, tying a bow she grabbed her red converse, put them on, grabbed her books and My Chemical Romance hoodie _(Which the band I do not own! I don't own the hoodie either….)_ and raced downstairs.

The mission on her agenda today: Avoid Sesshomaru at all costs or die blushing.

**First hour Monday: Art Class**

_(Okay I think that some of you may be getting a bit confused about her schedule but it's scatterbrained, there's different classes each day! I hope it's easier now to understand!)_

So far, so good, she had managed to avoid Sesshomaru all first hour, thank god! Kagome was now lost in her work, having poured all of her love and attention for the gorgeous son of a lord onto the canvas.

It was a true masterpiece, a painting of a man and woman, the couple in shades of black, grey, and white hues. The man and woman were in a torrid embrace kissing each other passionately under a weeping willow with dark blue water up to their waists. The stars and the full moon glowed in the sky and the fireflies were shimmering in shades of green and yellow, illuminating the lovers.

The male's hair brushed gently along the water, his outfit similar to that of a feudal man's. _(Just think of Sesshomaru's without the armor and tail)_ The woman's hair was splayed across the water, a traditional silk kimono adorned her perfect figure. Yes everyone, Kagome had taken a very long time working on the couple. No doubt about it.

As Tsuka-sensei walked by checking the paintings and sculptures she almost dropped the clipboard she was using when she saw Kagome's painting.

"The colors….the emotions! It's gorgeous!" She gasped and students flocked to it curious to see what shocked their teacher so much.

"How beautiful!" A girl said delighted.

"How romantic!" A few hopeless romantics sighed. _(LOL)_

"Why are the lovers in black and white darling?" Tsuka-sensei asked her.

"A romance that has yet to exist or has past unwillingly." Kikyo sighed frowning at the spaced out Kagome who had a look of longing as she worked on the night sky. "Is she seriously in love with him?"

Sesshomaru looked over to the picture and swore he saw a crescent moon on his forehead and he looked away with a barely noticeable blush.

What was he thinking? Who was he trying to fool? She probably thought he'd only date her to get in her pants and leave her. He wanted to prove to her that he wasn't that type of guy. But how? He thought for a while then he perked up from his sculpture of a mermaid hiding her smile in her hands, which looked a bit like Kagome. "That's it…."

_"All you need to do is get her in private or something and tell her your feelings." Rin said shrugging._ He remembered her words again! That's what he'd do! Flat out! God why didn't he tell her when they were in middle school! He was such an ass! He heard the small tap of Tsuka's dress shoes and sat patiently, though he was sorting through the ways to carefully tell her.

"Beautiful Sesshomaru-san! Quite extraordinary!" Tsuka chirped happily and went to Koga's painting. "Oh dear….."

**Third Hour: Physical Education**

Brett was standing next to Jakoutsu talking and making him blush, Ayame was stretching with Sango and Kanna, while Sesshomaru still planned.

"Kagome… are you sure you love him?" Kikyo said unsure.

"Yes for who knows what time it is YES." Kagome sighed irritated. 'Especially after last nights…no! No, no, no!' She thought blushing.

She set Fluffy in her locker, only to have him snatched out by Kagura. She gasped in shock and horror, pulling on her gym shorts and racing after her. "H-hey! Wait!"

The cat-woman ignored her, pouncing up to a basketball hoop.

"Hey! This isn't funny! I've had him for ten years! Give him back!" Kagome shouted worried and in a panic.

"Make me." Kagura said bluntly and dropped Fluffy into the hoop, Fluffy getting stuck.

"Get him down now!" Kagome shouted angrily as Kagura hopped down. Sesshomaru watched curiously with Koga and looked to Fluffy, seeing it's golden beady eyes. But his eyes snapped to Kagome when he smelt salt. Her eyes were misty and full of anger.

"**Get him down!**" Kagome bellowed darkly as a few tears fell from her eyes. Sesshomaru held back a threatening growl directed at Kagura. How dare she make Kagome cry! He never wanted to see her tears. Kagura began to twitch nervously as Kagome picked up a dodgeball meant for a game they were going to play today.

Brett looked over worried and shuddered as the ball burst into pink flames. How could he stop her?! He looked around panicked and spoke up.

"All demons vacate the area! Kagura! You stay! I don't want her following you into the hallways!" Brett ordered in a very serious tone. He knew Kagome was a miko, and that when Fluffy was in harms way her powers magnified.

"I-I'm not scared of you human! You can't hurt me!" Kagura called.

Brett did not notice that Sesshomaru stayed and was walking over to the hoop. He jumped up casually and landed on the rim of the hoop, picking fluffy up carefully. She was so protective of this small stuffed dog…it made him curious to see how protective she'd get if he were hurt.

Sesshomaru jumped down and landed next to Kagome, making her squeak in surprise and drop the dodgeball. She turned red when he held out Fluffy.

"Here." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"U-rm…..Thanks. Bye!" Kagome stuttered and raced out of the gym with Fluffy.

**Lunch:**

'Don't be here oh please don't be here!' Kagome chanted in her head as she hurried down the math hallway, almost shouting in surprise as he exited one of the rooms in front of her. She turned around and cringed as he spoke from behind her.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said and she whipped around with a deer-in-headlights expression.

"Epp! I didn't have a d- ah! Urm! We didn't m- GAK! STOP IT! **I'M GOING **_**INSANE**_** I** **TELL YOU! **_**MAD**_!" Kagome babbled racing to her locker. Sesshomaru just stood there, ears twitching. What did she say? He walked in her direction and found her babbling to herself from her locker.

"Forget it-forget it- Just forget! I want to but I can't! Damn you dreams!" Kagome whined and spotted him, hiding her beat red face behind her locker door. She just couldn't come up and say 'Hey Sesshomaru! I had a wild dream of us mating last night! It was wonderful!'

She had the dream?! Did she?! He walked over to her and moved the locker door from her face.

"Did you….have this dream….." He started blushing lightly.

"Kagome! There you are! I've been looking for-" Bridget said but her path was blocked by Sesshomaru.

"I am talking to Kagome in private." Sesshomaru said in a 'no acceptions' tone. Bee raced off and Kagome whimpered nervously, shuffling her feet. He turned back to Kagome and blushed a soft pink.

"Did you…have a dream about us last night?" He asked.

"Meep!" How in all hells did he know! She looked around wildly for an escape. The hallway was silent, everyone was at lunch, eating and talking so this hallway was abandoned for the most part. He tilted her chin so her eyes became leveled with his.

"You did. Didn't you?" He asked softly and blushed darker noticing how close she was. She nodded shyly and looked away. "Oddly enough…I did too."

Kagome blushed deep red and he took a deep breath. This was probably his only chance to tell her how he felt without pressure. "Kagome?"

"Hm?" She asked shyly.

"I…." He faltered turning a vibrant pink. Why was this so hard? Was this what love was? Was it really this difficult? He swallowed and took a shaky breath. "Kagome…I"

What if she rejected him? He didn't think he could handle that. The heartbreak of being rejected by the one he's wanted to be mated with since middle school.

"W-what is it?" Kagome said nervously.

"I….I love you." He murmured.

"What? I couldn't hear you, you mumbled." Kagome said.

"I love you. Please be mine." He said in an almost helpless, pleading tone, he looked into her eyes searching for her approval. 'Please.'

"U-um-let me t-" She started backing away.

"Wait! Please don't go- Kagome." He said feeling his heart throb sadly from seeing her backing away. He took hold of her hand and felt something mist in his eyes. Tears? Was he really going to cry? How could she break down his walls so easily? It was like she had melted the endless barriers around his emotions to nothing but a mere puddle. "Kagome…please."

Kagome looked at his hand and saw it was shaking as was his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and almost gasped as she saw tears welling in them, ready to pour down his cheeks. 'He's serious isn't he?' She thought in awe.

Sesshomaru trembled, actually afraid for the first time in his life. Was Kagome going to reject him?

"You're….serious…aren't you?" Kagome breathed as his soft grip on her hand became more secure. He nodded and felt a few tears race down his face, he looked so scared of rejection. Tears misted her eyes and he pulled her into a tight embrace, she was now able to feel how bad he was shaking.

"Don't go…." He whimpered as tears raced down his face. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest and inhaling his masculine scent.

"I won't leave you…ever." Kagome smiled and he held her close, not wanting to let go. He tilted her head up and gave her a gentle kiss, making her gasp.

Kikyo rounded the corner on her search for her twin, rushing back and peeking at the crying couple. Sesshomaru was crying! Wow! She had to tell InuYasha! She tiptoed off and left the couple to live in the moment.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and buried his face in her hair. He'd never let her go, never. The bell rang and they continued to stand there, not caring if people saw or not, not caring what they would say after they saw. People gasped in shock and even the hopeless romantics were speechless. What they thought would never be came true. It's like a fairytale! Koga and the group cheered loudly and Kagome laughed looking up at her inu. He looked down at her and smiled the most breathtaking smile she'd ever seen before he kissed her again.

Kagura sneered in jealousy and stormed off, pushing at people who were in her way.

"You and him! Him and you! Both of you together!" Naraku sang happily and Kirara squealed hugging him, making him blush, but he returned the hug anyways.

"Together…I like the sound of that." Kagome sighed happily and Sesshomaru let out a happy purr-like growl nuzzling her neck before sucking on it. She almost lost her balance but he secured her around the waist while he suckled her neck.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at his handiwork, after a few months of trying to perfect this he had got it, and he stopped wearing long-sleeved shirts. A hickey in the shape of a crescent moon lay on her slender neck, hidden slightly by her ebony locks.

"Why…" Kagome asked and he smiled.

"It's my mark claiming you as my mate-to-be. It doesn't fade unless you loose your love for me or I mark you for real." He smiled. Taking her hand in his.

"I'll never loose my love for you, ever." Kagome said and they walked out of school, their tears gone and replaced with serenity and joy.

_Note: Well everyone? Did that make you cry? He broke down so badly! It was so sweet I almost cried! But my mom was in the room so I choked back my tears! REVIEWS PLEASE! I love you all for giving reviews! I'm so glad you like my story. I really am!_

_**Indigo Foxx**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Classified Irish**

**Summary: Twins. Opposites. One was fat. The other thin. One was kind. The other was cruel. One bullied. The other the bully. A six year separation and reunion in high school. A huge change.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary of Chapter: They're so cute together! I mean seriously! Look at them! Kagome and Sesshomaru are kissing and cuddling in the hallway! Aww! -A comment from a hopeless romantic.**

_Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru; Bee/Koga; Sango/Miroku; Kikyo/InuYasha_

**Rated: T for now! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha. I don't own any soda companies either! So there! _

_OMG HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME I WAS SPELLING InuTaisho's name WRONG in all of my other stories! RAWR!_

**Chapter Seven**

"OH MY GOODNESS!! I FREAKING FOUND THIS IN THE STUDENT STORE! CHECK IT OUT!" Sango shouted slamming a small newspaper on the table.

_WHAT?! A __**NEW**__ COUPLE?!_

_By Ayame R._

_The latest and hottest couple ever has touched down on earth! _

_Recent sightings…actually only last Friday. Hehehe. Have shown that _

_Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi have gotten together! _

_And as you can clearly see that while they are making out in the hallways._

_Hehehe. Yes but it's no doubt that they will be one of the best couples ever!_

_So if you see them in the hallway wave and say hi! _

_For they are the new word on the street!_

_Thank you for reading!_

"Suitable." Sesshomaru chuckled at the expression on Sango's face, she looked like she was about to faint. His arms were wrapped around Kagome's waist as he held her close. Sango must have gotten this yesterday, she had links to the school paper and got the latest gossip early. After all, it _was_ Saturday. They were all at Koga's mansion, hanging out like they usually did. After all, they couldn't hang out at Sesshomaru and InuYasha's…..if InuTaisho found out about the new couple he'd harass them until they mated and then he'd tease them about their sexual activity. He was so perverse… but if only they knew.

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed Kagome's head, burying his nose in her thick locks. He loved her so much, he lied to his father about spending the night at Miroku's yesterday so that he could spend the night over at Kagome's holding onto her like the world would end if he didn't. He's just been glued to her and she's been glued to him, they've barely let go of each other. It was quite funny when one had to go to the bathroom, because neither wanted to let go of each other.

Kagome sighed and giggled as his nose tickled her scalp, she has been glowing and radiant ever since the moment they shared her first kiss. It was marvelous! She finally was with the person she had loved since she first laid eyes on him.

Kikyo hugged InuYasha closer and smiled, content on staying where she was. This was wonderful! And to think! Now her twin had her man so they could have double dates! Or even triple or quadruple dates! This was going to be great.

Bridget burst into the room jingling and Kagome's eyes widened.

"YOU **FOUND** THE VOODOO DOLLS?!" Kagome squealed and raced over seeing about six or seven on Bee and the same amount in a little baggy. Sesshomaru followed shortly after Kagome dashed over, resuming his place with his arms wrapped around her small waist. He jumped lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clamped something on. He looked down and saw a little doll made of yarn, and when he moved, he jingled lightly. It wasn't one of those annoying jingles like big bells, it was more like the gentle chime of an angel.

It was white and had black yarn-like hair, a small skirt and green yarn wrapped around the chest like a top, it also had small beady eyes the color of Kagome's, now that he thought of it….it was her! He looked at her and his eyes traveled to his neck. Was that…HIM?! It was! It was a small voodoo doll of him! And he had to admit it was cute! It even had his maroon stripes and crescent moon.

"When did you get these?" Sesshomaru asked and kissed her on the lips, making her blush lightly. She still wasn't used to that, having him kiss her. But she liked it! And that was what was important!

"Um…when we were….thirteen I think…..some people tried to steal you because they thought the voodoo was so cute. But I…kinda tackled them and bit a pressure point near their wrist….." Kagome said laughing nervously.

"Hm….." Sesshomaru chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his as she attached one to some chains on her pants that looked like Sango and another that looked like Miroku. He then whispered in her ear. "That's fine. It just shows how protective you are. You'll make a great mother someday."

Kagome blushed and squeaked in surprise as the door opened and Koga's father walked in with a laughing wife. He got her to calm down and he smiled widely.

'So that's where Koga got his smile.' Bee thought and giggled jingling.

"Who wants to eat?" He boomed happily and they all cheered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bill….bill…..bill- what's this? The school paper? I haven't seen these before…." InuTaisho murmured as he entered his mansion, coming back from his meeting with the Northern Lord. He set the mail down as he walked into the kitchen, putting down the alleged 'school paper' as he opened the fridge. He grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the fridge and he took a small sip, picking the school paper again.

As he read the first few lines he froze and his eyes widened, he dropped his Mountain Dew and it spilled onto the floor. What….? Is..

"WHAT IN ALL HELLS IS **THIS**?!" He shouted and grabbed his keys, racing out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru bit into his burger and suddenly got a very bad feeling and a chill that went down his back. He looked at Kagome after he swallowed and she frowned.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked eating a fry.

"I just had a very bad feeling about something….you don't think….." Sesshomaru said and paled. "InuYasha… you got the school paper out of the mail didn't you?"

InuYasha paled and began to choke on his burger, coughing and hitting his chest. Kikyo panicked and handed him a water which he guzzled down in less than ten seconds. He took a deep gasp of air and looked at Sesshomaru with wide, fearful eyes. Sesshomaru then began to shake lightly.

"Oh no….Father…..the paper….news…" He started mumbling and heard an engine purring outside. How did he do that?! How did he always find out! The front door slammed and a few maids yelped in surprise as InuTaisho made his way into the mansion.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" He shouted as he walked in, he was very pale and he had wide eyes, obviously shocked by the school paper.

"It's true, yes. She's the one I told you I'd wait for if it had to be for centuries. Yes I know mother said that I said I'd never be with a human but she lied." Sesshomaru said and his father nodded, the color back in his face.

"Well! So I see! And you made a fine choice in a woman! I wouldn't mind having her for m- calm down! I was just joking!" InuTaisho said waving his hands in front of himself as his son sent him a deadly glare.

"PIE!" Sango shouted and Miroku screamed in shock, hiding behind Koga's father, Airi. Kikyo stood up and looked at Sango with a determined glint in her eyes. The men were wondering what had gotten into the women today. They've all been very hyper.

"Pepsi!" Kikyo chirped.

"SPRITE!" Kagome shouted and shot up from her seat, startling Sesshomaru.

"Unicorns!" Bee squealed and pounced at Koga, tackling him out of his chair and onto the floor. _(Forgive me for the random thing I just needed to break the tension! Haha!)_ She then began to tickle his sides and he laughed squirming underneath her.

"In the name of the Holy Purple Skittle stop this madness!" Miroku shouted and everyone froze, looking at him.

"He who speaks of the Holy Purple Skittle without permission shall perish! Sango!" Bee said darkly while giggling. Sango raced over and tackled Miroku to the ground now tickling him. Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap, burying his nose in her hair once more. He glared at his father over her head since he started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ugh. Couldn't he not think about perverse things for more than a minute? That old dog was pathetic.

And yet……Kagome didn't know yet, but he wasn't any better than his father, in fact, he was **worse**. But he had more restraints that his father, and no one knew but him what lurked in that area of his mind. Though Kagome did have just a small insight due to the dream they shared. He was content with just holding her in his arms for now, he'd reveal his more perverse self eventually.

"CAULIFLOWER!" Koga shouted laughing as he started to tickle Bee. He really loved this hyperactive fox of his. He couldn't wait until they were out of school, they'd have so much fun.

"So Sesshomaru, I can't help but wonder…when did you start to like Kagome?" InuTaisho asked with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru flushed a light pink and cleared his throat. What would he tell him? The truth about his elementary crush on her or would he say it started in middle school….

For crying out loud why would he lie to his own father?! He might as well confess and get if over with.

"Since first grade…" He said blushing darker when the women cooed in adoration.

"How cute!" Koga's mother, Bianca swooned, leaning against Airi.

"When did you start liking Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho asked Kagome, smiling.

"Um….it was kind of….like…I know it sounds silly and overly romantic….but….it was love at first sight… I kept my distance because I thought if I did he'd notice me and maybe like me back. It was silly." Kagome babbled.

"But I must tell you Kagome, it worked." Sesshomaru chuckled and she blushed crimson. The girls cooed again and the couple blushed the same color. Sesshomaru's grip around Kagome's waist tightened and loosened a few times and then he settled his hand on her hip. InuTaisho smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, nodding in approval. If he was correct, he'd say they'd be mates in a few months if not weeks.

He chuckled at the thought, he'd have grandpups in no time!

"So how many pups are you planning on?" InuTaisho asked and the couple blushed, Sesshomaru had been drinking some of his Pepsi and was coughing. Kagome rubbed his back babbling nonsense at InuTaisho who looked very interested and serious about the question.

"We'll have as many as we like father, but for now that's unknown." Sesshomaru growled and coughed again. 'Shouldn't have growled…. _Especially since we were choking. He seriously had the nerve to ask us THAT question! I mean we knew he'd ask eventually! But! But! Ugh! That old man!_ Calm down. There's no need to get worked up over a silly question like that. I gave him a reasonable answer. _True. Very true._'

"Ah…well I expect about ten!" InuTaisho beamed with an innocent smile and InuYasha pounced at him, telling him to shut up as they wrestled on the floor. All the while Kagome started giggling, which lead to laughter, and now if Sesshomaru wasn't holding her she'd be rolling on the floor.

He soon started her after seeing his father tug on InuYasha's ears and tease him and taunt him while doing so. It was really hilarious to see the look on his half brother's face and the embarrassment in his eyes.

InuYasha shouted back insults to his father and his father only laughed louder as he teased him. When would this end! He stood up for his brother! So where was he to help him!

"Are those the best insults you can come up with?!" InuTaisho laughed and continued to give InuYasha a noogie. The group smiled and continued to eat, this place, these people, they made them feel at home.

**THE END.**

_**Note: Just kidding! Got ya didn't I! Hahaha! Loser! Not really. I'd freak out too if I read that. Well here's the scoop….I need your opinions on which story I absolutely NEED to update as you all desperately beg me too. Hehehe. Well. I hope there was enough humor in this chapter for you and all! I hope you'll continue to read this story. **_

_**Oh! I also need to know if I should put their mating scene in here. Yes I have it written out and I really need to resist making these things like that! And I have an idea for how he looses his arm…seeing as I can't use the graveyard scene. Lol. But that's in the sequel… or should I keep this all in one story! OH THE AGONY OF CHOICES! It drives me crazy! RAWR! Well Ima go now! So I hope maybe you'll read some of my other stories if you haven't and even maybe review them! **_

_**Don't forget to review for this story! I will not update until I get a satisfying amount of reviews! **_**This is the longest note I've written to you all…. Wow.**_** But anyways! I will tell you the amount is higher that ten! So mwahahaha! But it's not above twenty! So make me happyyyy! Thank you!**_

_**Indigo Foxx**_


	8. DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED**

I knew I said this wouldn't happen! I promised it wouldn't to all of my faithful readers! But I totally LOST INTEREST! (Pouts) I am just as disappointed that my muse has fled me as you are, I've tried to get it back, but these plots do not interest me what so ever anymore!

The other fact is that I have tried to work on Naruto fan fictions, which I think is going okay, though I wish that I wouldn't have lost interest in Trashed and Scattered. I felt guilty about that, and now that I'm giving up on Classified Irish, Insanity To The Tenth Degree, and other stories who's names I cannot seem to recall at the moment….

Forgive me.

**Indigo Foxx**


End file.
